A House Of Rescue
by Marblez
Summary: Kinda AU. After Hogwarts Seamus is married and has 2 sons, but isn't happy. Why you ask, becasue his husband is a 'husband beater' and a'child beater'. But then he and his son's are rescued by the most unexpected person...Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rose's are Red,

Violet's are Blue,

I no own,

So you no sue. K?

A House Of Rescue

The Unlikely Rescuer of Seamus Finnigan 

The bruises stood out sternly on his face as he washed his face in the mirror, as was the cut over his eye. He dried it gently with a towel before going back into the bedroom. His husband was still asleep on the bed and stayed asleep as he dressed in jeans and a long sleeves top to hide the bruises on his arms.

He walked down the hall and checked on the children, both still asleep. He smiled, they were the only good thing about this marriage now. Michael and John, ages 4 and 8. He closed their door quietly and went down to the kitchen to start cooking his husbands breakfast.

As he was turning the bacon over he heard his husband get dressed and stumble down the stairs. He sat at the table and started tapping impatiently. Bacon and Eggs were placed on a plate, toast on another and then placed before him.

"Took you're time didn't you?" his husband asked angrily before starting to eat sloppily. He went back into the kitchen and got the cereals and the bowls for his sons ready.

"I'll go wake them up," he said quietly. A hand shot out and grabbed him.

"Where's my coffee?" his husband demanded.

"The kettles still boiling…" His cheek stung for only a few seconds, he was used to slaps by now after being married to him for nearly 10 years.

"That's not good enough! It should be ready by the time I'm down here, I'm the one bringing the money in," his husband growled.

"I'm sorry Phil, I'll get it done by then tomorrow," he said quietly.

"You'd better." He was shoved towards the stairs and as usual he carried on with life, there was no need to fuss, no one ever had fussed about Seamus Finnigan since his mother died and he didn't expect anyone to start in the near distant future.

3 Weeks Later,

He leant on the fence as he waited for his sons to come out of school. He wasn't the only parent there but he was the only parent with bruises all over one side of his face from the morning when he'd gotten up late. The other mothers were chatting, staring at him or watching the school.

The school bell rang and mere seconds later children ran out of the doors, some going to the mothers, others to the bus stops. Seamus stood up straighter as he saw John walking calmly towards him, his bag slung over one shoulder.

"Hey dad," he said quietly, not even commenting about the bruises as he was so accustomed to seeing them. Seamus smiled as took his sons bag off him and looked for his younger son. He heard him before he saw him,

"Daddy!" Michael screamed throwing himself at his father. Seamus picked him up easily and placed him on his hip. "Daddy I drew a pic'er today an' it was of you and me and John but not Dad."

"Why not Dad?" Seamus asked as they started walking along the pavement.

"Dad mean." Such a simple answer from one so young. Seamus sighed sadly. "But anyway, miss said mine was the bestest in the whole class!"

"Oh that's good," Seamus said happily.

"What's for tea?" John asked.

"Macaroni Cheese."

"Ooh yum!" Michael said happily. It was so easy to please a 4 year old. "That's my favourite." John laughed quietly.

"You say that about every meal we have," he said to his brother.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do." Seamus smiled and shook his head, enjoying the playfull banter of his sons all the way home.

His sons were in bed for which Seamus was thankful as Phil held him by the collar of his shirt and used his other hand to punch his husband in the jaw repeatedly. Blood started to trickle from the corner of Seamus mouth and he could feel teeth being loosened with every punch. He didn't even know what he'd done wrong this time.

The beating stopped early when the door burst open, revealing 2 figures in long black robes and white masks. They had their wands out and looked ready to kill...until they saw what was going on. Seamus gave a slight sob, he didn't want his sons to die or worse...see him this way.

"What the fuck...?" one of the hooded people asked angrily.

"Who are you and how dare you barge into my home?" Phil demanded angrily, throwing Seamus to the floor roughly. Seamus whimpered as his wrist jarred. The two men moved foreward and one pointed his wand at Phil.

"We were here to kill you all, now I've changed my mind. I hate marital abuse and I suspect child abuse so I'm changing my orders," one of them, the leader growled pulling off his mask to reveal a very familiar face to Seamus.

"Malfoy?" he asked quietly.

"I want you to look on the man that brought your family justice," Draco growled before saying two simple words, "Avada Kedavra." Green light was flung at Phil whose body fell lifeless to the ground, his dead eyes staring at Seamus.

"Are you going to kill me too?" he asked weakly. Draco looked at him and Seamus was confused to see pity and sadness in the other mans eyes. "If you do I will not run, I cannot, I just hope you have something left in your hearts to leave my sons alone."

"I will not harm you or your sons Finnigan," Draco said quietly, looking at the bruises forming already on Seamus's face. "But you shall have to come with me."

"I don't understand," Seamus said quietly.

"It must look like your dead. Blaise, trash the place while we get his sons," Draco ordered. Seamus felt himself pulled up and led up the stairs. "Which rooms?"

"Why are you doing this?" Seamus asked, stopping dead.

"My father beat me. I hate abuse," Draco said quietly.

"But why not kill me? Like you were sent to?" Seamus asked.

"I-I don't know, I just feel compelled to help you," Draco admitted. Seamus stared at him. "Look I just want to save your sons lives, at least let me do that." Seamus nodded slowly and pushed open the door to his sons room. They were both sleeping like little angels, Michael with his thumb in his mouth.

"Don't wake them yet, I'll get their things-"

"No time for that, they can have new things when we get there," Draco said shortly. Seamus looked at him with a slight glare. He picked up John's school bag, still filled with his books and put in his favourite things in the world. Draco just watched as a teddy bear disapeared in the bag. "The Aurors that come here will notice."

"I'll use magic and create replacements, they can't go without their special things," Seamus mumbled before doing the same with Michael's things. He paused when he found Michael's toy bunny which Seamus had given him for his birthday much to Paul's dislike. "I'll wake them now." He shook John's shoulder gently. "Wake up John."

"What time is it?" John mumbled, mostly asleep.

"That doesn't matter, we're leaving with this nice man here," Draco frowned as Seamus called him a nice man, "He's taking us away from Daddy."

"Away? You mean he won't hit us no more?" John asked.

"No darling now get dressed while I wake your brother," Seamus moved to Michael's bed and woke the younger boy.

"Dun wanna get up," Michael mumbled, rolling over. Seamus sighed and shook him again. "Dun wanna!"

"Michael you've got to wake up, we're moving away," Seamus said kindly.

"Right now?" Michael asked quietly.

"Yes, so I need to get you dressed," Seamus said.

"What about Daddy? Is he coming?" Michael was more awake now and sat up, Draco could clearly see the bruise on the small boys cheek.

"No darling, Daddy's never going to see us again. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Seamus asked. John was trying to tie his shoe laces but failing miserably so Draco knelt down and quickly tied them for him.

"No more hurting me?" Michael asked, holding his arms up so that Seamus could pull off his nightshirt. Seamus had tears building in his eyes as he spoke again,

"Thats right baby, no more pain."

"Good, don't like daddy, he's mean." Draco looked on as John stood and went to his father and brother. They all looked so alike, except that the boys hair was a darker blonde than Seamus.

"We've got to hurry," Draco interupted the silence.

"Yes, yes before the Aurors get here."

"I want to be an Auror when I'm bigger," Michael said cheerfully as he was picked up by Seamus. Draco smiled.

"We'll have to apparate," he said, "Will you hold my hand?" he asked John kindly. John nodded and held out a small hand. "You'll need to touch me too Seamus, you don't know where we're going. Blaise, we're going!"

"See you there, gotta set up the mark!" And so, after Seamus had rested a hand on Draco's arm the small group dissapeared with a loud 'pop'.

A/N Diddle-ee-dee. I've only just got back from a week at Dartmouth Naval College and I felt like posting this. I would just like to say though for all of my Seamus in N.Ireland stories I am not from N.Ireland, I may know people who are from there but I am not so any discrepancies I'm really sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rose's are Red,

Violet's are Blue,

I no own,

So you no sue. K?

A House Of Rescue

A New Home, A New Life

Draco Malfoy had a nice flat, but then he was rich. Seamus and his sons stared around them in awe as he gave them a quick tour. He explained that Seamus would be sleeping in his room and the two boys sharing the spare room while he himself slept on the couch.

"Oh but Malfoy, I can't let you do that..." Seamus started but Draco interupted.

"Draco, my names Draco not Malfoy. If we are going to be living together I think we should be on a first name basis."

"Right, but anyway um Draco, I'm the guest here, I should be the one sleeping on the couch, not you," Seamus continued, shifting the tired Michael in his arms.

"No Seamus, I insist, it is my home, I set the rules. You are in the bed, I shall have the couch. How about we let you're boys go back to sleep? It's only six o'clock," Draco said, looking at the sleepy boys. Seamus ran his free hand throught John's hair and nodded.

"Yes of course, they don't have school today so they can sleep for a while longer."

"We going back to bed now?" Michael asked drowsily.

"Yes Michael, let's get you back into your night clothes."

He kissed the two sleeping boys foreheads before leaving their new room, closing the door and going into the kitchen where Draco was making a cup of tea. The death eater smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down and it was then Seamus noticed that he was on the phone.

"No! They are under my protection!" Oh, he was talking about them. "I don't care if he's angry, I could not kill them, not after seeing what that bastard had done to them. The little boys..."

"Um Draco...?" Seamus asked nervously. Draco waved a hand at him quickly as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone.

"No I shall not agree to that, he should not have to do that, I am protecting him is my alliegance not enough for him? That he wants Seamus's as well? No I will not calm down!" Draco shouted angrily but tamed his voice when he saw that Seamus was flinching, looking to get away from him. "Look, I will not allow it, end of story, I shall deal with Voldermort's wrath. Goodbye."

"A-A-Are you getting in t-t-trouble for me?" Seamus asked quietly.

"No, I have been bringing trouble on myself for a long time. Now, let's sit downa nd have a chat about our arrangements..."

"What did you mean by when you said that someone wanted me to do something?" Seamus asked, his voice slightly stronger than before. Draco gave a deep sigh.

"Voldermort has said that you and your boys may only stay with me if you join his circle of death eater," Draco said quietly. At Seamus's shocked looked he continued, "But you might have been able to guess that I will not allow that to happen, I don't want you to become what I have been forced to."

"I always thought you wanted to be a death eater, the way you were in school, the way you helped kill Dumb-" Seamus trailed off into silence, staring at Draco.

"No I didn't want to, my father made me." Seamus's eyes widened slightly and he looked at his hadns folded in his lap. "It was all he ever really wanted me for, to join Voldermort. Sometime's I even wondered whether he really loved me, ever." He shook his head as if to snap himeself from his sad thoughts. "Now I we need to find aplace for you're sons to attend school, they can't go to their old one as this is London and that was Belfast."

"You're right of course...but aren't all the good ones here...expensive?" Seamus asked sadly.

"I have money."

"Oh no, you're already caring for us, you can't pay for my sons educations..."

"You can pay me back."

"...Alright."

"Right well there's four good schools that I know of near here..."

A/N there we go, this is a pretty random story I'm writing but who cares. I'm so nervous about the Band competition tomorrow and my wrist really hurts! Not fair! Anyway should draco get into trouble? any thing you'd like to see tell me and i'll try to fit it in unless it's like completely impossible...what was the point of that 'like'? gah! I'm going insane!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rose's are Red,

Violet's are Blue,

I no own,

So you no sue. K?

A House Of Rescue

Going Soft

They had been living with Draco for a month now and had come to grips with the routine of things. The boys had been inrolled in literally the best school around for them, Draco's decision of course. Now today Draco was out, with Death Eaters most likely and with the boys at school Seamus was alone at home, with nothing to do but clean. So clean he did, he put on a CD and cleaned the flat from top to bottom until it nearly shined.

"Woah," Draco gasped as he opened the door. He'd never seen his flat so clean, so tidy. And he'd never come home to the sound of children playing and food cooking, that is until he rescused Seamus and the boys.

"I had nothing to do all day so I clean," Seamus explained in a slightly fearfull tone.

"Well...you did a good job," Draco said, looking around him. Seamus then noticed something not quite right,

"You're dripping blood on the floor."

"What? Oh God yeah, um..." his pale hand pressed to a wound hidden by his shirt. "I sort of cut my arm today." Seamus grabbed a towel and lifted up Draco's shirt, pressing it to the rather large cut he found there. He applied pressure to it while using his free hand to fetch the first aid kit for on top of the cupboard.

"How did you get this?" Seamus asked as he opened a bandage.

"A resistant...mission," Draco said quietly.

"Oh, I understand," Seamus took the bloody towel off and pressed the pad part of the bandage to it before starting to wrap the bandage around it. "It didn't cut your vein, you should be fine."

"That's good to know," Draco smiled at him.

"Daddy! Make him give it back!"

"No it's mine! I won't give it back!"

"It's mine daddy! Honest it is!"

"It's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"I'd better go and sort them out," Seamus said, smiling slightly. Draco laughed and nodded.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Boys!" Seamus shouted slightly as he went into the other room. The two boys continued arguing and Draco heard Seamus placating both of them with ease. In the time that they had lived with Draco the Death Eater had become alright with dealing with children but he was no where near as good as Seamus and sometimes he almost envied the other blonde for having two lovely sons, for having a family that cared.

"I'm going soft," he hissed at himself, getting a cup from the cupboard. 'But maybe that's not a bad thing.'

A/N Anything particular you'd like to happen 'cause my only plotline at the mo is getting them together so suggestions wouldn't go un noticed.


End file.
